Ending the cycle
by LavanderFox1
Summary: This story is about abuse. i have tried my best to try and get this right, i have not tried to offend anyone. A letter has turned up out of no where and its full of interesting facts about his father. This is set in a kind of non ninja setting. Again this story is about abuse! so please do not read if that is a trigger. Criticisms is very welcome


i would like to start this with apologising.

To you, my dear brother.

You will never meet me, I don't think Mother and Father will even speak my name. I hope Mother at least has. I hope that for you two Mother finally left.

She could have prevented this But then again, i could

have too. Please do not think of me as weak or fragile.

i am a Proud clan member too you know! but there

is also only so much a person can take.

lets start from the beginning.

It started before i was born, when Mother and Father were

in high school i suspect. I started noticing things when

i was 4 years old, noticing how they would argue but yet

mother would never dare raise her voice or try and upset him,

the arguments were very one sided. She would try.

i found it odd. He upset her, why was she not yelling at daddy

she yells at me when i upset her. If i was to sneak down stairs

i could sometimes see Mother crying.

Sometimes she would see me and wave her hand motioning for

me to go upstairs, now that i think it over as an adult

she looked terror stricken. her eyes were full of fear,

not the look she usually carries. Mother has always

had eyes that told me she was caring and kind, a

soft gentle person. Now she just looked like an animal

caught in a trap.

Father is a police man so it never even occurred to me that

he could be behind this. He would come home and tell me

all about his "heroic" day. It makes me sick that i once thought

that man as a hero. He was supposed to catch all the bad

men and lock them away, somewhere they could never

hurt anyone, yet here we are. looks like He missed one.

It all started over a stupid vase, Father didn't even like it. He had just gotten in from another day of "heroic" work, I was playing around before dinner and I fell over and bumped my head against a shelf which then shook and then the vase fell. I just remember being very startled and having a very sore head, there was a shout from Father and the next thing I know my cheek was very stingy.

It took be completely by surprise, it took me a couple seconds to register what had happened and then the tears started. Mother could do nothing as he stared her down. His exact words for me were for me to "Shut up before he gives me something to really cry about".

That is when the physical abuse started and when I started to resent my Father. I would get a slap here and there and as I got older they became more conmen and a lot harder. I started drifting from my friends at school, I didn't want to explain my bruises to them. I would wear big hoodies all day in the blazing heat to try and cover them. I would come home from school and go straight to my bedroom and do homework, just stay out his sight.

You could always tell when he had a bad day, he would come stomping into the house, you could never tell if he would huff with a beer in the corner or use you as a punching bag. My body would freeze up when he came stomping in it was terrifying. I hated being this scared of my own father. I would be scared to breath and just stare at my door for a while.

I would go down stairs for dinner and would be very quiet, only look up or talk when asked a question. That's how my life was turning out, scared to look anyone in the eye, scared to talk to someone who did not address me first. It sickens me now but I was too scared to do anything about it when I was a teen.

Everyone at school thought I was weird, I didn't talk to anyone and I would walk around the halls looking at the floor with earphones in. A couple of boys tried to talk to me but I didn't look them in the eye, I couldn't bring myself too again I was controlled by fear. I was so scared of everything that I let it control my life. I let him control my life.

The next guy that approached me managed to get my attention, he walked over to where I was just standing alone like usual. He tried talking to me and once again I didn't look up. He didn't seem to care he kept talking to me, he came back the next day and the next. I finally replied to him and we had a conversation. He was so kind and funny, he wanted to be a lawyer. He came from a rich family. He also accepted my little faults and actually called them cute.

I was only 15 when I met him little brother so naturally he whooed me. You were two when this was going on, so little. I bet you are going to be all grown up by the time you find this. Anyway we began dating and we continued dating infact we are now married and expecting our first baby. Which brings me to why I am writing this story little brother, I have made a decision.

My marriage isn't perfect in fact its a lot like Mother and Fathers.

Now I still remember all the bruises, the fear, the way it tore me up and the state I had to see my Mother in. I remember the confusion and the pain, I wish that on no one. The lonely school days the dreaded walk home.

My dear little Brother I failed to protect you, I will be forever sorry but please protect our little brother. Don't let fear control you, you can end what I was too scared to face. As for me, I chose to end the cycle.

Good bye Itachi, Sasuke. I love you both very much

yours faithfully

Hikari Uchiha


End file.
